a Different History Of Gohan
by ArkT
Summary: raditz kidnapps gohan at age 4, 10 yrs later gohan comes back during the android crisis. can he help? does he even want to? find out now.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon BallZ:_A_ _Different_ _Gohan _REVISED BY DWC

Power levels Goku, 10,000

Radits, 1,200

SS goku , 500,000

Gohan, 30, 000

SS Gohan, 150, 000

There is no level higher than supersayain in here, okay, plus no majin buu

prologue Chapter 1: Gohan vs. 18

In the middle of the desert, two people stood glaring, a man and a woman who both looked like teenagers.

The man had a smirk and the woman had an angry scowl. "So you're the android that kid warned us of!?" the man said. "Yes, Gohan, my name is Android 18" she said. The man identified as Gohan burst out laughing.

"You can't seriously hope to fight me, Your power level is zero!" exclaimed Gohan.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover." 18 said.

Gohan soon found him self with her fist in his stomach.

"Why you dirty…" He was cut off by being bull dozed into a rock formation.

He then remembered something a Kanassen said to him the day he became a rouge soldier.

FLASH BACK

"_YOU Will see your death as we saw ours sayain!" The injured soldier said before striking Gohan._

_He said one last thing. "You look in the mirror and see yourself as evil, but the mirror does'nt reflect evil,_

_It is Evil. So only glance at it, never stare." The warrior said before dying._

END FLASH BACK

Gohan then blacked out.

A/N Tell me what you think!

Oh and Gohan's past will be explained next.


	2. SuperSayain

Chapter 2

SuperSayain

Gohan felt pain in this prison of a mind. The Kanassen's words echoed through his head. _You will see your own end sayain like we had to! _ Suddenly a vision hit him.

_CELL! YOUR GOING TO PAY!!! Gohan said his hair started rising flashing gold._

Images of death and loss ran through his head. He felt power surge through him

He awoke. 18 had a scared look on her face, Gohan stood looking at her with angry turquoise eyes.

"G…G…Gohan?" she asked shakily Gohan had completely transformed his wild untamed spiked black hair now stood up(Think cell games) gold. His onyx eyes now turquoise. His black sayain blue/grey shoulder pads, and girdle, black chest armor, the abdomen blue/grey like his gloves now shined like it was illuminated, surrounded by a gold flame.

He said nothing.

17, 18's brother watched from afar. "Hmmn… so this is a super sayain." He thought

Vegeta saw this, and then complained, "Great now the KaKabrat is a super sayain.

REVIEW I know it was short, I changed my mind, youll see what happened later on in chptr 4. = }


	3. Heart virus takes another

Chapter 4

A/N thank u for your reviews! Ill try to make my chapters longer, and yes this is now an Gohan x 18 fic. =]

As the fight continued, Gohan kicked 18 in the stomach. "Darn, how is he this strong?" 18 thought.

The two fought harder.

"I..I…I feel so weak, my body feels like it's being put through a shredder." Gohan thought

18'S POV

Seconds before she was beating him with an iron fist. Now he has a light show and and turns the tables.

Goku and the others were watching the whole time. "Goku, his ki is lowering, his movements are slowing and he seems out of it and in pain." Piccolo said. "It seems like the heart virus, but Goku's supposed to get it." Trunks said.

* * *

Suddenly something hit Gohan. It was like no other kind of pain. It was his heart.

"AHHHHHHHHHH GHHHHHHHHRR!!!" he screamed in pain choking on his own blood.

Gohan dropped out of SuperSayain.

Falling to the ground clutching his heart, the pain being un bearable.

Suddenly, he felt feminine hands picking him up bridal style before falling into darkness.

"GOHAN!!!" Goku screamed. I'll give him the heart medicine." Trunks said.

"No no no, your not going any where." 17 said phasing in front of them. "we're in deep shit now." Said Trunks.

They fought hard. Trunks went for Gohan. "Get back here you speedy little rascle." 17 said. Trunks could only watch in horror as he saw 18 pick his future mentor up and carry him off. "Gohan, I failed you again." Trunks said mournfully.

Gohan was in a peaceful state for now. 18 felt gohans chest. "it feels like there are bombs going off in there."

She said.

A/N hey I tried to make this chapter longer.

Bet ya didn't expect to see that comin.

Next Time On Dragon BallZ Gohan Batteles his inner demons of his past.

See ya next time!

Oh and if I get 100 reveiws ill make a special funny one shot chapter.


	4. Reliving past nightmares

A/N I would like to thank Death Goblin for his tips, so helpful criticism and tips are asked, remember the 100 review special, every time you ignore that button at the bottom, god kills a kitty. =]

Oh and 1 more thing, power level error Goku SS is only 100,000

SS Gohan is 300,000.

FLASHBACK

"_DADDY!" a four year old Gohan said._

_Goku just screamed in pain as a response of Radits crushing his ribs._

"_You're a disgrace kakarot. To believe I called you brother." Raddits spat._

"_DAAAAAAAAAADDDDY!!!!" Gohan screamed louder. His corneas disappeared, his aura turned red,_

_Power surged through him. He then brutally attacked Raddits nearly killing him._

_Raddits then grabbed his tail, paralyzing him and ran to his spacepod._

"_See ya brother!" Raddits said._

"_GOHAAAAAAAAAAN!!!" Goku screamed after the spacepod._

18 stood over Gohan, watching him with 17.

"He's not going to make it much longer." 18 said with a hint of emotion in her voice.

"It's not like you to worry about strangers, especially one you fight." 17 stated. "I know, I don't know why I want to help him." 18 replied.

FLASHBACK#2

_An 11 year old Gohan is now fighting Freiza empire elites attempting to escape._

"_Come back here little monkey." One soldier taunted._

_Gohan then jumped out from a corner and blasts the soldier._

"_GALIC CRUSHER!!!" Gohan screamed taking his thumb, pointer, and middle finger making a triangle forming a concentrated ki blast._

_The soldier was destroyed immediately._

_**VISION**_

_Gohan was face to face with……… "VEGETA!" a 30 yr old Gohan shouted._

"_No, no, no, I am Baby, THE LORD OF TUFFLES!! NOW DIE YOU BARBERIC SAYAIN!!"_

_Baby shouted before throwing a Revenge Death Ball at the demi-sayain._

_Gohan could feel his life slipping, then it hit him,_

"_**You will see your end like we had to sayain!!!"**_

_The Kanassen's words echoed through his head as he slipped out of this world._

Trunks had been trying to find Gohan for hours, but he couldn't track his ki.

"I can't believe I failed him twice." Trunks said.

"Cheer up, atleast he's not dead." Krillen said looking on the bright side.

"Yet." Trunks added.

"we'll find him, I know it." Goku said determined to find his son.

A/N tell me what you think!

RR


	5. Opend Eyes and Broken Hearts

Chapter 5: Opened eyes and Broken hearts.

In a corner, stood 18.

Her form slumped over blood covered.

Cell had been having fun beating 18 around like a hacky sack.

And Gohan was forced to watch it all.

He watched as he beat her mercilessly

He didn't know why it had affected him.

It just did.

***

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Gohan screamed in his sleep.

He awoke in a cold sweat as another vision hit him

_**VISION**_

_Gohan stood shakily, watching as super 17 and 18 terrorized the earth._

_And he could do nothing_

_He could only watch as his friends were killed off slowly._

_Soon, he was alone._

"_17,……why?" Gohan asked glumly. "……" ANSWER ME DAMNIT!!! WHY?!"_

_Gohan screamed._

"_Because I could." 17 said in monotone._

***

Gohan screamed in pain.

Not physical pain.

But emotional pain.

18 saw this and looked over him worried.

***

"where are you Gohan." Trunks asked aloud.

Every one,

Krillen, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta all felt Gohan's ki sky rocket

"GOHAN!" Trunks screamed.

"I WILL NOT FAIL YOU TWICE!" Trunks continued.

***

"He's coming down with something." 18 said to no one in particular.

Gohan's eyes opened, then onyx met ice blue.

Not the ice blue filled with hate and lust.

But ones with compassion and care.

"Oh Hell I must be hallucinating again." Gohan said.

"No your not, your really awake Gohan." 18 uncharectilistacly said warmly.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Gohan asked, truly intrigued.

"Because……….."

_**I can't let him know **_I'm_**,… no its lust not love.**_ 18 reassured her self

"I don't know." She lied.

Suddenly, a very familiar set of ki's approached. When they finally arrived they were all surprised to see Gohan awake and ready to leave.

"

"Hey watsup." He said.

"Gohan, your cured?" trunks asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, I don't know how though."

Gohan lied.

_**They would'nt understand, especially trunks.**_

"JESUS!!" Mirai Bulma screamed when the roof of what used to be Capsule Corporation collapsed.

"Out of food, and shelt-" she was cut off by being blasted strait to Yemma by Mirai 17.

"Bitch" He spat

Tell me what you think. I tried to make this chapter longer but im currently writing the first chapter of a Bulma x Gohan fic till next time!


	6. AN

A/N

Dear, Readers,

Unfortunately, I'm not getting many reviews

This means I have no inspiration, so please, review,

I am very sorry to those who thought this was another chapter update.

Sincerely Devil Without a Cause.


	7. Authors Note

A/N

Dear, Readers,

Unfortunately, I'm not getting many reviews

This means I have no inspiration, so please, review,

I am very sorry to those who thought this was another chapter update.

Sincerely Devil Without a Cause.


End file.
